Códigos de NPCs + Cheats
Códigos de NPCs + cheats, é fácil de usar, faça novos NPCs Dom Dez 13, 2015 3:01 pm SMBX Super Mario Bros. X Não leve a mal a aparência do artigo, até por que quem tiver interessado não vai nem ligar, eu irei , melhorar a aparência deste artigo em breve, Trago aqui a lista de códigos de NPCs e as cheats do Super Mario Bros. X Estes códigos para ser usados é fácil, abra o bloco de notas que é um programa do Windows, escreva por exemplo nogravity=0, e salve o arquivo com o nome NPC-1, na pasta do nível que você quer em breve explicação de como salvar, então nesse nível o NPC não terá gravidade, isto quer dizer que ele voará, Os códigos são simples de se escrever, se quiser colocar mais códigos para um NPC basta digitá-los embaixo, exemplo: nogravity=0 npcblocktop=1 npcblock=1 jumphurt=0 A lista de códigos de NPCs grabtop se for 1 o jogador pode agarrar este NPC estando em cima dele, se for 0 o jogador não pode agarrar ele estando em cima grabside se for 1 o jogador pode agarrar este NPC estando do lado dele, se for 0 o jogador não pode agarrar ele estando do lado dele jumphurt se for 1 se o jogador pular em cima dele, machuca o jogador, se for 0 se o jogador pular em cima dele não machuca o jogador playerblock se for 1 para o jogador o NPC será como um bloco e 0 não será playerblocktop se for 1 o jogador pode ficar em cima do NPC npcblock se for 1 o NPC será um bloco para outros NPCs npcblocktop se for 1 outros NPCs vão poder andar em cima deste NPC noblockcollision se for 1 o NPC não irá colidir com nenhum bloco ou chão, ou seja só é bom usar para os NPCs que voam cliffturn se for 1 o NPC não se joga em precipícios nohurt se for 1 o NPC não vai machucar o jogador noyoshi se for 1 o Yoshi não poderá engolir o NPC nofireball se for 1 as bolas de fogo (daquele item flor) não vai machucar o NPC noiceball se for 1 as bolas de gelo (daquele item flor de gelo) não vai machucar o NPC nogravity se for 1 o NPC não terá gravidade e voará speed este é com números, 0 o NPC não anda, 1 a velocidade é normal, 2 a velocidade é o dobro, 3 a velocidade é o trilho e é permitido decimais, mas ouvir dizer que algumas pessoas pode dar problema em usar decimais, faça um teste primeiro se vai ficar tudo ok score é de 0 a 13 0 vale 0 pontos 1 vale 10 pontos 2 vale 100 pontos 3 vale 200 pontos 4 vale 400 pontos 5 vale 800 pontos 6 vale 1000 pontos 7 vale 2000 pontos 8 vale 4000 pontos 9 vale 8000 pontos 10 vale 1 vida 11 vale 2 vidas 12 vale 3 vidas 13 vale 5 vidas e qualquer valor maior que 13 vai dar 5 vida width largura em pixels do NPC, é a hitbox, ou seja é a largura que o NPC vai ter, mas precisará de um gráfico de mesmo tamanho, pois se não o gráfico não irá coincidir com o NPC height altura em pixels do NPC, é a hitbox, ou seja é a altura que o NPC vai ter, mas precisará de um gráfico de mesmo tamanho, pois se não o gráfico n ão irá coincidir com o NPC gfxheight é altura em pixel do gráfico do NPC, aconselho colocar o valor daqui igual ao height e ser do mesmo tamanho que o gráfico, pois não vejo sentido algum colocar o gráfico de um tamanho diferente do NPC, pois isto causará confusão no jogo gfxwidth é largura em pixel do gráfico do NPC, aconselho colocar o valor daqui igual ao width e ser do mesmo tamanho que o gráfico, pois não vejo sentido algum colocar o gráfico de um tamanho diferente do NPC, pois isto causará confusão no jogo framespeed este defini a velocidade dos gráficos do NPC, 8 é normal frames aqui você escreve o valor de quadros que o npc anda em cada direção, exemplo, a Koopa Troopa tem dois quadros para direita e dois para a esquerda, se quiser que ela tenha 4 para direita e 4 para esquerda escreva 4 aqui e em framestyle escreva 2 framestyle se escrever 1 é para o exemplo Goomba que usam o mesmo gráficos quando para direita quanto para esquerda se escrever 2 é para o Koopa Troopa que tem gráficos diferentes para direita e esquerda se escrever 3 é para (eu acho não testei) para os bichos de SMB2 que ficam de cabeça pra baixo gfxoffsetx e gfxoffsety ochefe escreveu: foreground: O NPC ficará no Foreground, na frente de tudo. gfxoffsetx/gfxoffsety: Ajusta o sprite dentro da área de colisão. Explicação prática: Imagem Créditos a FattyMcGee pelo sprite. Em linhas gerais, valores positivos para gfxoffsety aumentam a altura a área de colisão e negativos diminuem, e positivos para gfxoffsetx deixam a área de colisão mais para a esquerda e negativos mais para a direita. foreground e só falta um códigos de NPC, mas ainda não entendi por favor expliquem para todos sabermos, esse código que falta é o foreground, segundo o manual do SMBX diz foreground= This will be drawn in front of other sprites if set to 1. a tradução é foreground = Este será desenhado na frente de outros sprites se definido como 1. (traduzido pelo Google Tradutor) fiz um teste, mas não funcionou, o NPC não é visto a frente de outro NPC, veja o meu nível de teste tentando usar o código http://www.mediafire.com/download/pvetv ... de+NPC.rar Veja a imagem, eu programei para a moeda aparecer na frente e os bichos por detras, mas os bichos continuam aparecendo na frente Imagem Agora vou falar das cheats Cheats Esta parte das cheats eu fiz através do tradutor, em breve irei fazer uma reforma em todo artigo Nível Cheats shadowstar: Liga o jogador preto, e permite que você passe através das telhas que você normalmente colidem com. Você não cair através das telhas, a fim de evitar a morte instantânea. wherearemycarkeys: Gera uma chave em suas mãos. stickyfingers: permite que você pegue todos os NPCs. moneytree: contagem de moedas aumenta rapidamente, resultando em mais vidas. donthurtme: Você não vai mais ter prejuízos, e só podem morrer por ser esmagado ou caindo em um buraco. stophittingme: bate em você. Se você não tem um power-up, esta dica vai te matar. wingman: Permite que todos os que voam power-ups para voar sem limite. sonicstooslow: Aumenta a velocidade de movimento do jogador. ahippinandahoppin: Permite-lhe saltar quantas vezes quiser, sem a necessidade de tocar o chão. framerate: Mostra a taxa de quadros de SMBX no canto superior esquerdo da tela. istillplaywithlegos: Todos os blocos e telhas são restaurados no nível. Itens needashell: Coloca um Koopa Shell verde no Item seu estoque. needaredshell: Coloca um Koopa Shell vermelho no Item seu estoque. needablueshell: Coloca um Koopa Shell azul no Item seu estoque. needayellowshell: Coloca um Koopa Shell amarelo no Item seu estoque. needaturnip: Coloca um Super Mario Bros. 2 nabo no Item seu estoque. needa1up: Coloca um 1-up no Item seu estoque. needatanookisuit: Coloca um terno Tanooki no Item seu estoque. needahammersuit: Coloca um terno Martelo no Item seu estoque. needamushroom: Coloca um cogumelo no Item seu estoque. needaflower: Coloca uma Flor de Fogo no Item seu estoque. needaleaf: Coloca uma folha no Item seu estoque. needanegg: Coloca um Ovo de Yoshi no Item seu estoque. needaplant: Coloca uma Toothie no Item seu estoque. needagun: Coloca um Billy Gun no Item seu estoque. needaswitch: Coloca um P-Switch no Item seu estoque. needaclock: Coloca um relógio no Item seu estoque. needabomb: Coloca uma bomba no Item seu estoque. needashoe: Coloca um sapato de Kuribo no Item seu estoque. needaredshoe: Coloca um sapato de Podoboo no Item seu estoque. needablueshoe: Coloca um sapato de Lakitu no Item seu estoque. needaniceflower: Coloca uma flor de gelo no Item seu estoque. Cheats mão boingyboingy: Gera um trampolim em suas mãos. bombsaway: Gera uma bomba em suas mãos. firemissles: Gera um Bullet Bill em suas mãos. powhammer: Gera um bloco Pow em suas mãos. hammerinmypants: Gera um martelo Bro em suas mãos. rainbowrider: Gera um escudo do arco-íris em suas mãos. upandout: Gera um bloco de hélice em suas mãos. burnthehousedown: Gera um lança-chamas em suas mãos. Yoshi greenegg: Gera um Yoshi Ovo verde em suas mãos. blueegg: Gera um Yoshi Ovo azul em suas mãos. yellowegg: Gera um ovo amarelo Yoshi em suas mãos. redegg: Gera um ovo Red Yoshi em suas mãos. blackegg: Gera um Yoshi Ovo preto em suas mãos. purpleegg: Gera um Yoshi Ovo roxo em suas mãos. pinkegg: Gera um Yoshi Ovo-de-rosa em suas mãos. coldegg: Gera um Ice Yoshi Egg em suas mãos. Jogador 1player: Ativa o modo singleplayer, e mata clones, se houver. 2player: Ativa modo para dois jogadores. itsamemario: Altera a personagem Mario. itsameluigi: Altera personagem para Luigi. anothercastle: Altera personagem para Toad. ibakedacakeforyou: Altera personagem para Peach. iamerror: Muda seu personagem para link. Clones supermario128: Cria 128 clones do jogador. supermario64: Cria 64 clones do jogador. supermario32: Cria 32 clones do jogador. supermario16: Cria 16 clones do jogador. supermario8: Cria 8 clones do jogador. supermario4: Cria 4 clones do jogador. SuperMario2: Cria 2 clones do jogador. Mapa do mundo imtiredofallthiswalking: Mostra todos os caminhos e níveis. illparkwhereiwant: permite que você deixe os caminhos no mapa do mundo. De outros Wetwater: Nível torna-se um nível de água, o que lhe permite nadar em qualquer lugar. wariotime: Liga todos os inimigos em moedas. captainn: Pára tempo quando fez uma pausa (Não funciona com "Esc", como o botão de pausa.) lança-chamas: Atira projéteis muito mais rápido. fairymagic: Faz o seu personagem uma fada. iceage: Congela todos os inimigos ao redor. itsrainingmen: 1-ups cair do céu. donttypethis: Bombas caem do céu. speeddemon: Liga Max FPS on. redigitiscool: o líder do site oficial do SMBX (ochefe e o yu discodam do site ser oficial do SMBX) proibiu a divulgação da cheat redigitiscool, não sei por que isto é proibido, esta cheat serve para salvar o jogo usando cheats Cheats falsos Estas fraudes foram reivindicados a existir em alguns tópicos da fraude SMBX, mas eles realmente não sei. lavaplayer: Faz o jogador capaz de nadar no lava. thedoorsunlockednow: Destrava todas as portas. superjumper: Mario salta muito alto. nameuser: Pode alterar o nome do jogador. É interessante notar, entretanto, que nameuser foi descoberto em código hexadecimal do executável SMBX. Este pode ter sido um recurso previsto para versões posteriores (ver História Versão para mais informações). Como escrever os códigos? para escrever os códigos é fácil, abra um bloco de notas, nesse bloco de notas escreva os códigos observação, não use maiúsculas, não coloque espaços e coloque cada código um embaixo do outro exemplo: nogravity=0 noyoshi=1 nofireball=1 noblockcollision=1 E aonde deve ser salvo? na pasta do nível do seu episódio e o nome do bloco de notas tem que ter o mesmo nome do gráfico do NPC no SMBX, o no,e que o SMBX usa na pasta graphics, para saber aonde salvar veja este tópico mudar-graficos-colocar-codigo-mapa-de-lista-de-nomes-de-npcs-t2844.html Editado pela última vez por Exalts Mario em Ter Dez 15, 2015 1:56 pm, no total de 4 vez